Like Rabbits
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: I'll say this right now: I hate rabbits so much. Not the little brown ones- or the white ones. It's the black ones that bother me so much. They've got the eyes of that damn louse and it bothers me so much because it makes my heart race. I wish those kinds of rabbits would die- just so I didn't have to see them ever again. Rated M for language


**Like Rabbits**

"What…the…hell?"

I stared down at the black rabbit scratching its ear as someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see it was Masaomi and Mikado.

"Did you start a herd or something Hana?" The dark haired one asked.

"Hell no! I actually find rabbits really disgusting." I glared down at the black animal as I said this.

Today was just not a good day for me! First was a strange note in my locker that had some random crap about rabbits. The second was a picture of a male and female rabbit, and you don't want to know what they were doing. And this was the third damn thing!

"Why? They look really cute." Mikado said while picking the rabbit up.

"They make babies nearly every day! It's disturbing and not a pretty sight to see!"

"But there has to be one thing you love about them."

"The only thing these damn pests are good for are eating carrots and giving you good luck with their feet."

I shrugged Masaomi's hand off of me as I walked into my house. The truth about my thing with rabbits was sillier than hating them, actually. You see, it's not that I detest them with my very being, it's because-

"Oh holy fucking hell!"

I jumped out of the kitchen as Masaomi and Mikado ran into the house. My heart was hammering in my chest as I struggled to breathe normally again. Because right on the table were four more black rabbits, all staring at me with their beady little eyes and twitching noses.

"Wow, someone has it out for you Hana!" Masaomi teased, which caused me to glare vehemently at him.

"Shut up! These better be the only ones in my house," I pressed myself against the wall farthest from the kitchen while muttering about all the things I'd do if I found anymore rabbits.

I glanced into all of the rooms but my bedroom and was relieved to see that there were no more rabbits. I walked back to the kitchen to see my two friends were already taking care of the rabbits for me.

"What do you want done with these little guys Miss Hana?"

"Mikado, I'm only nineteen! Calling me that sounds old." I told him.

"Would you prefer if he called you an old hag?"

"Masaomi you are so dead!"

"We'll see you tomorrow Hana!"

"Yeah, thanks for the meal you old hag!"

"How about you come and say that to my face!"

Masaomi and Mikado were gone before I even finished those words.

I grumbled to myself before shutting my window. I was glad that they had taken those black vermin away. If they hadn't, I might have thrown a fit and freaked out.

"Who the hell would do such a thing to me, I wonder…" I murmured to myself.

I knew that not many people understood my relationship to black bunnies so it must have been a twisted coincidence since no one would dare do that to me. If they knew what was good for them, that is.

I walked towards my room and opened it with a large yawn. Cooking and taking care of both high schoolers for a day could really do a number on you. I didn't bother to turn on my night light as I crawled into my bed.

"I'll just sleep on those nasty things." I groaned out before nuzzling my pillow.

I was just about to fall asleep when something hopped onto my head. My heart nearly stopped beating when tiny whiskers tickled my cheek. My body screamed at me to move as more tiny things pressed into me.

"D-Don't scream…It's okay…" I assured while getting to my feet.

My heart was beating as bad as a panicked mouse before my fingers found the light switch. I had half a mind to not turn the light because I had a feeling I wasn't going to lie what appeared on the bed. Against my better judgment, I flicked the light on and looked at the bed.

A scream bubbled into my mouth as I tore out of the room. My hands held my lips shut as I collapsed onto the wood floor. Everything inside me was shaking violently. It took all of me to keep from letting that scream come out.

I took one hand off of my lips to grab my cell phone, flip it open, and dial the number of the closest person to my apartment. I shakily pressed it against my ear as they picked up.

"H-Hey S-Shinra…Can y-you bring C-Celty?" I managed to stutter out.

"Sure. Do you want me to come by too?"

"Y-Yes." I shut the phone without another word and placed it next to my feet.

I tucked my arms around my knees and pulled them as close to my chest as possible. With that done, I pressed my forehead against my knees and tried to calm down.

I heard someone run into my house and that made me look up. It was a relief to find that it was Celty and Shinra.

"Hey Hana. Everything okay?" The male questioned.

"Th-There are black r-rabbits in my r-room." I told him.

Celty shook her nonexistent head and went to clean my bedroom out. Shinra helped me to my feet just as the Headless Rider came back out with her PDA being typed on.

"What's wrong Celty?" Her boyfriend asked.

She ignored him and put her phone in my face.

"_There's about thirty bunnies in your room. What the hell happened?"_ She asked.

"I-I don't know." I murmured.

"Do you want us to let you stay the night?"

I looked at Celty to see if she was okay with it. She nodded her head- or, neck –and without another word, we walked out of the rabbit infested house.

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating in its robotic voice. Groaning slightly, I reached towards the table and grabbed the device. I then flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello…?"

"You finally answered, Hana-kun!"

That was Izaya's annoying voice.

"What do you want?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"I heard you had a black rabbit infestation. I merely called to see if you-"

"How the hell did you know about that? I haven't told anyone yet." I snapped.

There was silence on the other end of the line. I glared at my phone in hopes that the louse could feel it. His silence was all the answer that I needed.

"Izaya, I'm not your toy! Stop trying to do things to piss me off!" I yelled into the phone.

With that said, I closed the phone and got to my feet. I dusted off the clothes I wore as Shinra came to the room. By the looks of the way he was rubbing his eyes and yawning, I had woke him up.

"Sorry, Shinra. I didn't mean to wake you. Izaya called and basically admitted to putting those fucking rabbits in my room. I lost it for a moment."

"It's fine. I had to get up anyway. Oh, does he know you hate black rabbits?"

"Ha! I don't have them, Shinra. I'm pee my pants terrified of them! If he knew that, I would be in the loony bin in an hour."

Shinra nodded in agreement- which sort of offended me –as he offered me some coffee. My nose curled at the strong smell as I shook my head vehemently.

"So what are you going to do about your room?" He asked.

I smirked at him when those words were spoken.

"I'm going to make Izaya clean it up! It is his mess, after all."

I was just about to knock on the door that led to Izaya Orihara's house when my neck prickled. That meant someone was watching me.

I spun around in time to see Shizuo's glasses before he tossed me over his shoulder. I landed on my feet at the very top of a lamp post that was luckily there.

"The hell Shizuo?! Why did you do that?" I yelled.

Then I remembered why.

My hair was to my shoulders and ebony black. My eyes were that same muddy red Izaya had too. And I was wearing black jeans and a red jacket, with fur just like that bastard.

So to the untrained eye, I could pass for Izaya.

I can't tell you how many times people ran from me screaming their heads off. Or got attacked by Shizuo!

I saw a lead sign coming at me and I quickly pushed off the post. I landed on it with my hands as I glared at the blonde.

It was obvious Tom wasn't close since he would have stopped the ex-barman by saying who I really was.

That left me to do it.

"Shizuo, it's me! Hana!" I yelled as more objects got thrown at me.

I swung myself to the side of the building and caught one of its pipes. I hoisted myself onto it using the muscles in my arms.

That was the good thing about fighting Shizuo. You got strong muscles from it.

I brought myself to my feet as an actual person got thrown at me. I jumped to the right and I yanked open the window beside me. I knew Izaya liked to keep them unlocked; they usually saved my life.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan, but I don't plan on dying today!" I called down to him in my best imitation of Izaya.

It seemed to work pretty well because Shizuo screamed at me to get my rotten ass out and fight. I chuckled to myself while shutting the window behind me. I knew I couldn't leave for at least two hours because I had pissed the blonde off.

I just hoped Izaya wasn't here.

I turned around to find myself in his office beside his computer. He wasn't in this part of the building so I planned on keeping it that way. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and muted the sounds it made. I then punched in the louse's number and pressed it to my ear.

When it started ringing, I heard the most annoying dog bark right next to me. I glanced down to see that Izaya's cell phone was on the desk, vibrating noisily with each ring.

I heard the tapping of feet coming to the office and I looked for a place to hide. The damn rat didn't have any spots except for the door. Thinking with all the quickness I could possibly manage, I took to my hiding place.

Not a second later did Izaya appear, which made me lucky to have thought of this.

Of course I had to slip out before he turned around. Hiding behind the door should have been my first choice.

But no, I chose to hide on the ceiling, palms and feet pressed against the walls, above the door.

Smart idea.

"Hello Hana-kun! I thought I'd have to call you!" Izaya cheered.

I said nothing as I slowly- and stealthily –lowered myself to the floor. My muddy red eyes kept their gaze on my look alike as the very tips of my toes touched the floor.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment? Hana-kun, you aren't being nice." He whined.

I stepped lightly towards the door and made my way out to the kitchen. When I knew he wouldn't hear me from this distance, that was when I chose to speak.

"I wasn't giving you the silent treatment Orihara," I growled. "I decided to just let you talk for awhile."

"A little annoyed, are we?"

"I am beyond annoyed, I'm pissed. You got in my house and planted over thirty black rabbits all over! I want you to come to my house right now and-"

Arms were suddenly around my waist in a grip fit for a boa constrictor. I dropped my phone with an echoing clang as I turned my head, though I already knew who it was that had me:

Izaya Orihara.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear your breathing through the phone? It's hard not to." He teased.

I started shoving him away from me when I was lifted off of the ground. I screamed to be released even though I knew he wouldn't listen.

"Now what should I do with you?" Izaya chimed.

"You can start by letting me go!"

To my surprise, he actually complied with my demand. I was dizzy from all the spinning so I collapsed on the chair with a hand over my eyes to stop the world from moving so fast.

"Any other requests Hana-kun?" His grating voice asked me.

I looked at him between my fingers with a murderous glare.

"You can take those filthy rabbits out of my house! That would be a good start." I growled.

"Or I could sit here and watch you try to make me."

I felt him sit down on the arm of the chair beside my legs and I growled up at him. Izaya was getting on my nerves more so than what he normally caused.

"I'll throw you out to Shizuo if you don't listen and do what I say."

"So mean Hana-kun! I thought you loved me!" He then exclaimed.

I scoffed and got to my feet, much to Izaya's dislike. I then turned to face the annoying louse with a glare.

"I despise you. There is nothing I want to see more then letting Shizuo rip your head off with a lead pipe." I snapped.

"Oh how I love your compliments, Hana-kun. They just warm my heart."

"My name is not 'Hana-kun,' it's Hana-chan or Hana. And the hell kind heart likes insults?"

Izaya began to answer when my cell phone started ringing. I jumped towards it despite still being dizzy. I knew he was watching me as I picked the phone up and answered it before putting the device to my ear.

"Who is call-?"

"Hana, where are you?!"

I was surprised to hear Shinra's voice because it was filled with worry. That wasn't like him at all. Well, it was, but this was actual worry.

"I told you I went out to make Izaya clean up the mess he left at the house. Why are you so nervous?"

"A bunch of Yellow Scarves are out fighting with the Dollars. I suggest you-"

"Say no more. I'm heading out."

I snapped the phone shut and shoved it into my pocket. Just as I turned towards the door to leave, Izaya began to step in my way. I glared at him then.

"Out of my way damn louse."

"Using Shizu-chan's words won't get you out of here, Hana-kun."

"It's chan! And I will get out of here." I snapped.

He made a noise while grinning down at me in his sadistic way. He started to wrap his arms around me when I danced out of his way and was glad that I wasn't caught.

I reached the window while telling him good bye as he whined that wasn't fair. I merely smirked and jumped towards the ground. I landed on my hands without breaking them, which was a big surprise. I had figured the leap would have sprained at least one of them just because it was so far from the ground.

I shrugged it off and placed my feet on the ground before taking off in a dead run. I knew where the two gangs were fighting because Shinra could see it outside of his place. I knew he was home because- let's face it, the guy hardly ever leaves that place anymore.

"I never get a break from this." I growled as I saw flashes of color close by.

Shinra was calling for me and I waved my hand to show I had noticed. My other hand pulled out a dagger that had definitely not been there this morning. Courtesy of Izaya, of course.

I saw the first Yellow Scares and they noticed me when I pressed the blade to ones throat. I pulled out another dagger and put that to one Dollar's member.

"Everyone stop or your throats will get slit!" I hollered and this silenced everyone.

Dollars and Yellow Scarves stared at me in shock as I glared at each person I was able to see. When I knew everyone was listening to me, I took the daggers away and put them on my hips in a threatening manner.

"Your leaders did not order this attack, of that I'm positive about. I suggest all of you go home and remain there before I really do slit your throats." I commanded with a glare.

All of them rushed off at once and I heard whispers from a few mouths. Most consisted of me being called foul names, but there was one that stuck out the most:

The Doppelganger.

I smirked at the name. That was what some color gang members called me at times. They started saying that when Masaomi and Shinra teased me about looking so much like Izaya- I kicked both of their asses that same day. Sadly, word got around and for ones who didn't know my name they just called me The Doppelganger.

"Hana, are you okay?"

I turned my head to see Shinra rushing over with Celty at his side. I nodded and tucked both daggers into my pockets again.

"Nothing that I couldn't handle. I just love shoving boys around with knives! It makes me feel all warm inside." I said with an eerie smile.

Celty shivered from my words as she took out her PDA. I noticed Shinra had quivered as well as the Headless Rider shoved her device into my face.

"_Don't say that! You sound so much like Izaya that it isn't funny."_

"Oh you worry too much! There's nothing I despise more than that man!" I said with a laugh.

"But you sure are afraid-"

I slapped my hand against Shinra's lips and Celty did the same. He blinked down at me in confusion as I glared at him.

"If you say that out here, everyone will find out and start teasing me. They'll say things like, 'The Doppelganger is afraid of those adorable things!' How horrible will that be?" I whined.

The other girl nodded her strange fog in affirmation. Shinra sighed a little and I released him with a wary look.

"Now, you two go on a date or something. I'm going to be at Russia Sushi." I said with a smile.

They both lunged at me but I jumped away before taking off towards Russia Sushi, laughing all the way.

Oh how I loved treating those two.

"Fancy meeting you here, Hana-chan!"

"Not really Mikado. Old hags like her love Russia Sushi!"

I glared up at the two boys while shifting my position, making the daggers press against my stomach even more. I had to be careful with the way I moved, or else I'd get pierced and more than likely die.

"Who are you calling an old hag!? I just saved your butts not even thirty minutes ago!"

"Really? How?" Mikado asked.

"The Yellow Scarves were fighting the Dollars again. I was coming close to calling both of you to stop your groups." I replied.

Masaomi grinned at me and started to say something when I put a fatty tuna in his mouth. I did the same to Mikado before eating one myself. They stared down at me in confusion and I grinned at them.

"No more talk about the fights. I want to get at least a few minutes to relax before someone else-"

"Doppelganger!"

I turned my head with a groan as I finished my words, "says that a fight broke out."

The woman who had called me rushed over as I raised my eyebrows a little. She looked more than worried so I knew she knew several people that were fighting. She quickly fell to her knees in front of me as I popped another slice of fatty tuna in my mouth.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a mocking tone.

She grasped my hands in hers as tightly as she could. There were tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. I struggled to keep my face blank as I nearly softened my muddy red orbs. People expected the Doppelganger to be weak since I was a copy of Izaya.

But I wouldn't let anyone think that so they could deceive me. For all I knew, she might try leading me into a trap. It's happened before.

"M-My brothers are fighting my sisters across the street. Ones f-from the Yellow Scarves and the others are from t-the Red Claws. Please save them!" She cried.

I sighed while taking my hands from hers. She and the two boys watched as I popped another fatty tuna in my mouth. I couldn't help it. The damn things were addictive.

"I'm sorry, but I've chosen to take a break here. There's nothing I'll do that involves fighting for the next ten minutes." I said with a smirk.

"B-But they'll die before-!"

"Does it look like I care? Fighting between siblings is common. They won't kill each other. Just mortally wound and possibly stab an important body part on accident." I said with that mocking voice Izaya liked to use.

The woman made a sobbing noise before she got up and ran away. I let the smirk fall with a sigh as Mikado asked why I had done that. I didn't answer right away. I put my hand on my forehead while eating another slice.

"I don't like people who beg. By her running out like that, it shows she doesn't care about them as much as she let on. Coupled with what I first said, it pisses me off." I said before getting to my feet with a sigh.

I looked down at my finished food to see if I left anymore fatty tuna. I didn't and this caused a pouty face to form as I glanced at the clock.

"Oh! My break is up! Time to stop the Yellow Scarves and Red Claws." I sang while dancing towards the exit.

I paid the chef for the meal before looking back at my friends with an off-kilter smile.

"I'll hope you follow to smack your people around, Kida-kun. I'd hate to spill unnecessary blood!" With that, I left Russia Sushi.

Before the door shut, I heard Masaomi say: "She's just like Izaya…It's creepy."

I laughed while pulling out the two daggers and running towards the fight. I knew that Mikado and him would follow me so I didn't look back as they called out for me.

I saw a lamp post coming in my direction and I jumped into the air. The object somehow missed me by a strand of hair and I landed on the shoulders of a member of the Yellow Scarves. They almost toppled over completely as I turned my head to frown at Shizuo, who I knew had tried to hit me.

"How mean Shizu-chan! I thought you loved me!" I whined in a copy of Orihara's voice.

The ex-bartender blinked once, twice, before he seemed to notice my long hair and different colored jacket. He scoffed as his anger subsided to nearly nothing.

"Damn louse and you look so alike," he growled, "Was that you this morning?"

"You finally realized it! You actually came close to taking my head off the first time." I praised.

I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing as the Yellow Scarves guy beneath me started fidgeting like crazy. I pressed my entire body weight backwards and they tumbled down with me while trying to squirm away. I slapped my hands onto the ground with ease while yanking him thanks to the muscles in my legs. He was sent flying as I took out my daggers once again and I grinned at the others watching me.

"I've had a rough day today, guys. I really hope you run off like the boys you are before I slaughter you." I smiled sweetly then.

It sent shivers up all of their spines as I watched them with my muddy red eyes. It made me so happy to see people squirm like mice under my gaze. I loved the nervous looks I always received from those that feared me.

"Fucking bitch! You could have thrown my fucking head off!"

I turned my head slightly to see the Yellow Scarves guy that I had flung away- though it seemed I didn't put enough force into it. By the looks of it, he was pissed- but I could have told you that. I merely smirked in a cheery tone.

"But I didn't, so you can relax before I end up killing you, little bug." I said, earning names of the upmost vile to be flung at me.

"Someone's mouthy. I'll have to fix that."

I walked over to him before he could run away. I latched onto his hair as tightly as I could- which would be like a boa constrictor –before I looked towards the others. That sweet smile was still on my face when I began to speak, which ruined the niceness of my turned lips.

"I've already had to stop the Yellow Scarves once today. This is your punishment for not heeding my warning the first time."

I raised the dagger to the boys' cheek and made one swift, snake-like motion. He flinched but had absolutely nowhere to make a run as I made more marks that soon adorned his entire face. I finally ceased my teasingly playful cuts when blood streaked across my skin. With on e last move, I sliced off his ear and one entire hand.

He started screaming so I ran my dagger across his tongue in two swipes, making a bleeding X. I then chose to end my fun and release the member. He fell onto his butt wiping the blood off of his face and tongue, though that would only cause more blood to come out.

I looked at the other members of the two gangs to see petrified fear in their eyes. It kind of reminded me of sheep, and how that made me the big bad wolf. This made me laugh like I had gone crazy. It bounced off the walls as I slowly stopped, though it sounded like it went on for forever because of the walls.

"Just who in the fucking hell are you?!" Someone screamed at me.

"I'm Izaya Orihara's double. People who don't know my name call me Doppelganger. How could you not know such a simple fact? I'm sure your leaders have talked enough about me- I'm even in the media!" I replied with a nonchalant grin towards Masaomi, who had just arrived.

My grin quickly faded as I pointed my blood-free dagger at the rest of the gang.

"Red Claw, if I catch you guys fighting again before the sun goes down, the same will happen as you witnessed. Now all of you leave!" I ordered.

They didn't need to be told twice. I watched with a satisfied smirk as all of them scattered more or less like cows, the one who's tongue I slashed included. I allowed my muscles to relax once all were far from my sight.

"You didn't have to lop his ear off Hana!" I turned my head to see the voice belonged to Mikado.

He was a bit shaken up because of what was just witnessed by the two boys. I smiled softly while wiping some of the blood from my face, though that didn't get rid of much.

"If I didn't punish and tease like Izaya would, what kind of Doppelganger would I be? The Dollars only ever get caught in fights once a day. It's better than letting your people get hurt or die." I told him.

I looked to the sky while pulling out my cell phone and dropping both daggers into their own shoe so they weren't easily spotted. The sun was beginning to set, but not completely. I'd wager another hour or so before darkness fell over Ikebukuro. I dialed a number I knew by heart before putting it to my ear. The louse on the other end answered before the first ring was over- which disturbed me.

"Hey, come meet me at Russia Sushi. You and I still need to talk." I said before he could speak.

"But of course, Hana-kun. I'll be there." He smirked, I just know it.

"It's chan!" But he had already hung up.

I scoffed and shoved the phone back into my pocket with anger misplaced on the poor thing. Izaya was getting on my last nerve; he was close to making me punch his lights out.

"Was that Orihara?" Mikado asked.

I blinked out of my anger and smiled at him nonchalantly, as if I wasn't covered in blood.

"Yeah. I'm going to make that bastard clean up those black rabbits so I'm not a bother to Shinra and Celty."

"Are you sure it's not because you like Izaya?"

I didn't have an answer for that. I chose to glare at Mikado instead; but he acted like I wasn't doing that all. Masaomi wrapped his arm around my neck in a possessive manner as he brushed his cheek against mine.

"If our lucky flower is touched by that bastard, I won't be happy." He told me.

I frowned and swung my hand backwards, hitting Kida in the chest. It was far gentler then it should have been, but that was because I didn't want to hurt him. I heard him laugh though, so I almost decked him harder.

"I'm not your flower! Now let me go so I can go back to Russia Sushi." I whined.

Masaomi started to hold me tighter when Mikado yelled something about a vending machine. The three of us dropped to the ground as I kicked away the arm and ear that had been cut off.

The machine slammed into the building behind me as I squirmed out of the blonde's grip. I got to my feet in time to see Izaya dancing passed me without a pause. Somewhere close by, Shizuo was screaming about the damn louse getting away.

"I'd hurry Hana-kun, Shizu-chan is coming this way." Izaya said cheerily.

"It's Hana-chan you louse!"

I raced after him while saying goodbye to Masaomi and Mikado. They said nothing back to me- or if they did, I didn't hear it.

It wasn't long before Izaya and I reached Russia Sushi with me out of breath. The male grinning down at me hadn't broken a sweat at all. That pissed me off a little. He ran more than I did!

"Out of breath that easy? You won't be in good shape for very long." He teased.

"Shut the hell up and come with me." I said once I recovered my breath.

Izaya quietly smirked and walked into Russia Sushi with me lagging behind. It didn't bother me that lots of people were staring at my body because of how bloody I looked. What got to me was that everyone started whispering about the Doppelganger being with Izaya.

We usually weren't seen together, or were in the same place at the same time. I doubt the places we'd go would stay standing for long.

For us to be here, walking inside together was a rare sight that people easily took notice of. I saw people taking out their cell phones to tell others we were here and they were taking pictures as well.

Izaya sat in front of me as the stares followed us.

"So why did you bring me here? I'm sure it's not a date." He grinned mockingly, making my muddy red eyes glare daggers.

"Those black rabbits are yours, Orihara. I want you to come to my house-"

"I didn't know you were like that Hana-!"

"-and get those fucking things out! I had to chase you down to get this to you." I finished.

He smirked at me as fatty tune was presented to us. I didn't look away from him even once as I put one morsel in my mouth.

"Why Hana-kun, I thought you'd be able to handle those rabbits. Tell me, why did you look for me instead of killing-?"

"Because those nasty things are the only living creature that I will not touch! I'll have their blood on my hands no matter what I do, Izaya." I slammed my hands down on my legs then.

Orihara stared at me without another word as my heart jumped. It wouldn't stop even when I demanded it to slow down. To keep from saying anymore, I put another fatty tuna in my mouth.

"You're afraid of them." He stated.

I glared and shoved another piece in my mouth. I was as sure as hell not going to admit to that in front of him, even if it was true. I tried not to notice the sadistic smirk growing on his face at this point.

"You can't touch the black rabbits because you're terrified of them."

Another fatty tuna.

"I wonder if you'll scream if I bring out a black rabbit…"

Cringe. Fatty tuna again.

"Would you cry if I gave you a black rabbit?"

Freeze.

I glared at Izaya for those words. If he actually did that, I'd cut him down without a second thought. That, I could do.

"Struck right in the middle?" He teased.

"Go die in a fucking vending machine." I hissed, but he only started laughing.

I reached for another fatty tuna when Izaya grabbed my wrist. He yanked me towards him and I was plunked on his lap with my back against his chest.

I raised my free hand to slap him away when he caught that one as well. They were put to my sides with a single hand and I tried to jerk free. He laughed lightly while pressing his cheek to my own cheek.

"Hana-kun sounds like she's very upset. Shall I make it better?" Izaya asked in a teasing way.

I growled and knocked my head against his not so gently. He whined that I hurt him as I jerked free and got to my feet hastily. I looked back at the louse to see he was smirking at me, which only pissed me off.

"The only way you could make it better is if you jumped off the highest building and died," I growled before stomping off.

Everyone watched from a good distance away as I walked outside. I was greeted by the cold wind but I ignored it. Izaya had discovered my hidden fear, but because he made my heart race every time he touched me. Or looked at me funny.

"Damn that louse. I hate that adult so much that I wish he'd die!" I muttered while kicking an empty can.

It hit a random person in the back of their head as I made the long walk home. I heard them yell at me to 'get my ass back here' and I raised my hand. A middle finger was brought up then before I rounded the corner.

I opened the door to Shinra and Celty's house while yawning loudly.

"Izaya is being a complete ass. He wouldn't do as I asked no matter what I threatened him…"

I stared at the ground my feet touched with wide, terrified eyes. A scream clawed inside my throat before I jumped back from the black thing watching me:

A black rabbit.

I slammed myself against the door as Shinra walked into the hallway. He spotted me and started to wave when he saw the black rabbit staring up at me.

"Oh! Celty! There's one more over here!"

A black shadow dived straight at me before grabbing the thing that had me pressed to the door. It then pulled away and towards a black mass that was behind Celty. I trembled all over even as I fell from where I stood.

"Ah! Hana! Are you okay? I'm sorry! Izaya brought these inside before we could stop him!" Shinra cried.

I looked up at the louse's name. It seemed to fit that he would come here to scare the living daylights out of me. He was the only one besides these two that knew about my fear.

But he's the sick one to actually use it.

"Where is he? I swear to hell I'm going to finally kill him!" I screeched.

Shinra pointed to one of the spare rooms we had. I got to my feet and ran into the room he pointed at. Celty saw me stalk passed her but she said nothing to me.

I slammed the door open to find Izaya grinning up at me with a black rabbit in his lap.

"Hana-kun! It's nice to see you-!"

"Chan, damn it! And you are one sick, twisted fuck!"

Izaya was silent as I glared at him. Now that I was nearly alone, tears bristled at my eyes. My breathing was getting ragged even when I tried to maintain my glare.

"I'm afraid of black rabbits for one reason only. You keep them on me like I'm charity for those stupid-!"

"But didn't you get my note?" He asked in a teasing manner.

I remembered getting a note this morning, actually. It was written about rabbits having sex and having lots of babies. I swore that a crazy, sick fucker had…

"Oh my god! That was all you?!" I screamed loudly.

"Of course. Who else do you know that would do that?" Izaya asked with a smirk.

I had no answer as the smirking louse got to his feet. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a tight embrace, which I immediately tried to get out of. But my foot touched the rabbit that had topped towards me and I instantly froze up.

"Do you know why I gave that photo and note to you?" Izaya asked, his breath tickling my neck.

"N-No…" I choked out.

"Because that's what," He swung us around until I was pinned against the wall, "I want."

I opened my mouth to object with a pounding heart when it was sealed shut with a pair of soft lips. A tongue sneaked in and flicked my own before roaming around.

I couldn't react fast enough to push away; but with my pounding heart, it got the better of me.

I was nipping and teasing Izaya's tongue and lips with mine. It would have become something else if the door hadn't opened.

"H-Hana! What are you-?! Ew, stop! I didn't want to-! Celty!" Shinra screamed.

Izaya pulled back as a blush filled my cheeks. I heard light footsteps coming towards us as I saw the black rabbit hopping to my legs. Oddly enough, my body didn't freeze at its touch.

"Like rabbits, huh?" I said while picking up the black things.

I looked back up at the grinning adult in front of me.

"I was terrified of these guys because I really liked you," I said with a growing smile, "And now, being your Doppelganger and mating like rabbits, it sounds like a lot of fun!"

Celty and Shinra fell to the floor then. Izaya only smirked and started kissing me again.


End file.
